


"Maknae is mine"

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: “Maknae is mine,” Jiyong used to say.A drabble for a rainy day.





	"Maknae is mine"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.

“Maknae is mine,” Jiyong used to say.

It had annoyed Seungri, made his skin prickle and his hackles rise. To a boy like Seungri there was nothing positive about being made a belonging by anyone. Least of alt to another arrogant boy, however talented and amazing and cool he was. Because Kwon Jiyong was all of those things, and some more.

He was sort of a legend among trainees. People whispered wherever they went, and Jiyong seemed to grow in the presence of it.

Youngbae was the perfect match for Jiyong, he complimented every fassett of his talents, with a voice to die for and just the right amount of cool dance moves. Youngbae was Jiyong’s best friend and Jiyong cared about the rest of them but only to a decreasing degree. He cared the least about Seungri, Seungri was sure of that.

So when Jiyong, haughty and sure of himself, first said that Seungri was his... it made Seungri bristle with annoyance. And embarrassment.

Seungri wasn’t even allowed his own name, since another Seunghyun was there to fill up that spot. So Seungri was now Seungri, and mostly he was just _maknae_ , and now he was Jiyong’s.

It happened on radio, among people, among the members, even in front of managers and staff members. Each time making Seungri blush and shrink in on himself. The way Jiyong tried to cling to him as they slept annoyed him. The way Jiyong joked about his inability to grill the meat right annoyed him. The way Jiyong just casually grabbed him and held his hand in public annoyed him.

Yet if you asked Seungri who he looked up to the most he would always reply with a “Jiyong hyung.”

-

If Seungri was going to be completely honest with himself then there was a secret that he was not ready to reveal to anyone, and almost not even to himself.

It was a realisation that grew stronger with every day since their debut.

If Seungri could be nothing else, then he was glad that at least he could be Kwon Jiyong’s.

“Hyung, you’re so annoying please let me sleep on my own,” he’d say.

Yet he wished that Jiyong would cling to him tighter.

“Hyung don’t hold my hands in public, people will misunderstand,” he’d say.

Yet the truth was that he wanted to keep their moments private, he didn’t want to share the way Jiyong held his hand with such sureness with anyone else.

Selfishly he tried to keep those things to himself, because every other part of Jiyong was for everyone else. Seungri was Jiyong’s, but only a tiny piece of Jiyong was Seungri’s. 

“He really likes you, you shouldn’t be so annoyed,” people would tell him.

Seungri knew they were right, but he also wished that Jiyong would never show him any attention ever again. Maybe if he went cold turkey it would be easier to deal with the fiery stabs of jealousy Seungri felt whenever Jiyong smiled widely at someone, or whenever he texted a girl.

-

Jealousy turned into anger, and anger into complacency.

Jiyong stopped saying that the maknae was his, and Seungri could finally just become a friend. Well, until Jiyong one dark night stumbled into his room and kissed him square on the lips.

It was easier to deal with that sort of _belonging_. Seungri could keep that completely to himself, let it fill him up inside and spread in his skin. He could let that truth be a part of his entire being, and never have think of it, he just knew.

Seungri loved Jiyong, and Jiyong loved Seungri. If it was complete and consistent, or temporary and fluctuating, didn’t matter. It was a truth that no one could see or take from him, so to a man like Seungri it was more than enough.


End file.
